AuraLunar PreCure
AuraLunar PreCure (アウラルナール プリキュア Aurarunāru Purikyua) is a Pretty Cure team consisting of Cure Aura and Cure Lunar. They are a duo and mainly work alone in the guise of the night, but there has been word of them getting helped by supernatural powers. And not only that, they also seem to be not quite normal themselves? Story Kogane Eiko is your average high school student making her way through life. That is, until one day a strange transfer student approaches her, asking her if she is truly human, which confuses her. The transfer student, Shingetsu Felicia, continues to follow her around the following days but the two of them are attacked by a monster on Felicia's latest attempt to approach Eiko. Then, they transform into PreCure and Felicia reveals that she herself is also not quite human, leading Eiko to find out that she too is not fully human. PreCures Kogane Eiko (黄金栄光) - A hot-headed and passionate individual. Butts heads easily and is quite stubborn if she wants to be. Despite this, she gets along with her partner Felicia better than most people would think. They tend to drag each other into hobbies and other things, like using their powers for things they shouldn’t use them for, which they haven’t gotten in trouble for (yet). Still, she has a strong sense of justice and will stand up for everyone she thinks deserves it. She transforms into Cure Aura, the PreCure of (aura-) light. Shingetsu Felicia (真月フェリシア) - A calm and reserved individual that will usually only speak if spoken to first or asked. But this is just a façade, in truth her silence holds back a lot of snarky comments and a very sharp tongue. Once in a while, she won’t be able to keep those comments to herself, which surprises most people that know her. While she doesn’t tell anyone, she doesn’t trust strangers but loves toying with them, but she will toy with all people she meets. She will also toy with even her closest friends if she feels like it and they aren’t used to this side of her, usually because of the lack of conversation if you befriend her. Tries to avoid physical contact beyond what is necessary unless it’s with her family because she fears revealing her powers. She tries to be hide her upcoming and anything to do with her parents from others, which usually makes people think she doesn’t get along with them, but the contrary is the truth: She is very attached to her family. She loves exploring places and using her powers, especially in combination. She transforms into Cure Lunar, the PreCure of crystals and the moon. Trivia * This duo is a mess according to the creator * Unlike most Cures, the AuraLunar duo does not have a fairy or mascot partner, working completely on their own, with exeptional alliances * The first series where every Cure is partly... non-human? Gallery Cure Lunar and Cure Aura background.png AuraLunar.png Category:User: Fynxfan Category:AuraLunar PreCure Category:Fan Series